


Before You, After You

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time Fucking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will fucks Hannibal, apparently thats not a tag, everyone has a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: “How long…” Hannibal began, but Will’s lips moved from his neck to his mouth again, this time opening his lips wide to suck on the skin, causing a small gasp to come from Hannibal.“Will…” he said, his voice shaky, his legs spreading as he bent his knees to push himself up into Will’s rocking hips.  “Will, how long have you wanted…”Will moved to press rough kisses to Hannibal’s lips again, and he reciprocated them with eagerness.“I don’t know.” he whispered between kisses.  “I think longer than I’ve realized.  I just know I can’t wait any longer.  Hannibal, make love to me.”





	Before You, After You

              Will couldn’t place when they’d crossed the line from intimate to sexual.  It was hazy; as was the line that divided their acquaintanceship with their intimacy.  And that _was_ the line; they had gone from acquaintances to deeply intimate in seemingly no time at all, and somewhere in that transition had been both enemies and friends, at the same moment, in every moment.

               And now, as Hannibal’s hands gently caressed his skin as he coaxed his shoulder a little higher, Will knew they had passed the line of intimacy as well.  Will was perfectly capable of stretching his shoulder himself.  In fact he did it throughout the day whenever he felt it start to get tight.  Yet here he was, sitting shirtless on the bed of their hotel room, while Hannibal held his arm in his hands, raising it slowly above his head, then pushing it slowly back, then repeating the circular motions to stretch it as it healed.

              And his hands, warm and strong, never quite leaving Will’s skin when they changed position, so that his fingers slid along his skin, causing them to bring goosebumps to the surface.  Then Hannibal kneeling on the bed behind him, both hands on his shoulders, giving a deep, powerful massage that felt so good Will leaned back against his bare chest.  It was more than intimate.  There was no reason for them to have their shirts off; no reason for Will to lean into Hannibal so closely, until there wasn’t a hair of space between them.  No reason for Hannibal’s breath, which Will had felt countless times before, to suddenly cause the hairs on his neck to prick and stand up as the warmth of it flowed passed his ear.

              No reason other than that they wanted it this way.  And had, for awhile now.  Will was used to feeling Hannibal’s chest expand as it pressed against his back.  Used to him pressing his nose into his hair as he deeply inhaled, and Will didn’t need to see his face to know he was closing his eyes, savoring the scent of him.  He was even used to his heart beating faster from that knowledge, and from feeling his ears and cheeks flush warm because of it.

              That flush darted down his spine and awakened something else, which Will was not as used to.  This was the third night it had happened, or that he’d noticed it had happened, and as before, he didn’t fight it.  Rather he leaned his head back so that it rested on Hannibal’s shoulder, and he removed his hands from Will’s shoulders as the pretense of a massage was now pointless.  He slipped his hands down to rest on Will’s sides instead, his face still pressed into his hair, his legs still folded in front of him hiding what Will knew was going on between them.

              This is where it had ended the last two nights; Hannibal holding him this way for long minutes, before declaring he was tired and needed his rest.  They had yet to kiss, and yet such an act felt imminent; to the point that thinking of it made Will wet his lips and close his eyes, wondering what it would feel like.

              “How long would you like to stay like this, Will?” Hannibal asked softly, his accent thicker than usual, giving away what he thought he was hiding with his folded legs.  He immediately caught the double meaning in the question; as _not_ staying in this position could end in two very different ways.  One of them would be them going to sleep.

              “How long would _you_ like to stay like this, Doctor?” Will responded, moving his hands up to rest upon Hannibal’s, wrapping his fingers around them.  He slid them further around his stomach, until he was being fully embraced, and he felt Hannibal’s breath quicken when he did so.

              “Forever, if that is your desire.”

              “What if it isn’t?”

              “Then I shall do as you desire.”

              Will turned his head so that he faced Hannibal’s neck.  His eyes darted up to his face and their gazes met, but neither of them moved.  Will lowered his eyelids then, just a little, and he could _feel_ Hannibal’s heart beating faster.  His neck was right there, pressed to Will’s forehead, and it was only the tiniest shift for him to tilt his lips up and press them to the skin.

              Hannibal inhaled sharply, and tingles spread across Will’s skin from his reaction.  He pushed in further, pressing another kiss to Hannibal’s neck, then a third.

              Hannibal’s hand moved from Will’s stomach to the back of his head, gently caressing, doing nothing at all to stop him.  When Will continued planting chaste, light kisses to his neck, Hannibal’s fingers tightened, his hand trembling as he wrapped his fingers in Will’s hair. 

              Will moved to kiss his way up Hannibal’s jaw, but when he neared his chin, he paused and pulled back.  The eyes he looked into were steady and unwavering; eyes that had looked upon countless men as they took their dying breath, and not once had they been so vulnerable as they were now.

              Hannibal tipped his face forward the slightest amount towards Will’s lips, then paused.  He was actually hesitating.  Will shifted, turning his body so that they were pressed chest to chest, until he could feel his heart beating against his own.  Hannibal kept his hands on him; the one on his stomach sliding to rest at the small of his back, the one that was in his hair moving so that it remained there.

              Will looked into his eyes again and tilted his face forward, licking his lips, parting them just slightly.  His heart raced faster as he felt Hannibal move towards him.  Sparks alighted on his lips when Hannibal touched them; the scent of his breath so familiar and yet so delicious as it washed into Will’s mouth and into his lungs.

              Once their lips closed together Hannibal lost his hesitation, the hand in Will’s hair tightening as he drew him closer.  They moved together, pushing hard against one another, both eager now to be near.  Will felt Hannibal’s tongue and he coaxed it with his own, until it dove into his mouth along with a soft groan from Hannibal that sent his pulse racing.

              He pushed against Hannibal’s chest and he fell back to the bed, Will’s lips returning to him the moment he was down.  Hannibal’s hands clung to him; caressing his back and clasping his shoulders and rubbing at his sides roughly, with neediness.  Finally, he straightened his legs, and Will moaned as he felt the heat of his erection pressing against his own through the two pairs of thin pajama bottoms.

              “Oh, yes.” Will whispered, rocking down to rub their cocks together.  It drew out a hitch in Hannibal’s breath, and Will felt the heat rising in his own body as he slowly rocked against Hannibal’s crotch.  “Oh, yes.”

              “How long…” Hannibal began, but Will’s lips moved from his mouth to his neck again, this time opening his lips wide to suck on the skin, causing a small gasp to come from Hannibal.

              “Will…” he said, his voice shaky, his legs spreading as he bent his knees to push himself up into Will’s rocking hips.  “Will, how long have you wanted…”

              Will moved to press rough kisses to Hannibal’s lips again, and he reciprocated them with eagerness.

              “I don’t know.” he whispered between kisses.  “I think longer than I’ve realized.  I just know I can’t wait any longer.  Hannibal, make love to me.”

              The grasp of Hannibal’s hands around Will’s back had a desperateness to it that made Will’s heart leap into his throat.  His fingers slipped into the waistband of Will’s pants and boxers and he pushed them down with an impatience that Will wouldn’t have considered even possible for Hannibal.  Blushing at being exposed first, Will lifted his hips as Hannibal sat up to push his pants to his knees.  He stood at the edge of the bed and kicked them, off, then looked down at the man who sat on the bed in front of him, his face flushed, his eyes wandering.

              He searched Will’s body, tracing over his figure as if this were the first time he’d seen him naked.  It wasn’t, not even close, but the purpose this time was different.  It wasn’t for a survival or medical reason, but for their own desire, and nothing more.

              “There is nothing more beautiful to behold.” Hannibal whispered.  Their eyes med and Will leaned down to press another kiss to his lips, the taste of him new while his scent was completely familiar.  Will let his hands wander down Hannibal’s chest, his fingers exploring the muscles in a new way.  He ghosted gently over the healing scar of Hannibal’s gunshot wound; this part of Hannibal he had touched plenty, from countless bandage changes, stitches, and cleanings.

              Then he let his fingers wander lower, to where he had dreamed about for a few seconds, here and there, but had never touched.  He slipped his fingers into Hannibal’s waistband and he arched up, pressing his toes to the floor and his hands to the bed to lift up so that Will could undress him.  As he pulled down Will naturally sank to his knees, gently lifting Hannibal’s feet to slip the last bits of clothing from him.

              When he looked up, he was face-to-face with Hannibal’s swelling cock, and he blushed, turning his face away.  He rose to his feet and looked to his face again, and something on it must have looked unsure.

              “There is no need to do anything you are uncomfortable with.” Hannibal said, reaching out a hand towards him.  “My only desire is to be near you.”

              Will took his hand, the sureness of it scattering his nervousness, leaving behind the desire to be close once again.  He came to the bed, Hannibal scooting back to lie fully upon it, and Will lay beside him, both utterly naked.  Hannibal’s skin was warm, his hands soft as they wandered over Will’s body, taking him in in a new way, tracing along his shoulders, his chest, his stomach.  Hannibal leaned his lips forward and Will happily met them with a soft groan.

              Hannibal’s hand wrapped around Will’s waist and pulled him close with a rough tug.  Their legs intertwined and their cocks brushed against each other, making Will shudder as goosebumps prickled across his skin. 

              Hannibal reached up a hand to brush Will’s hair out of his eyes.

              “Tell me what you want, Will.” he whispered.

              “Gladly.  As soon as I figure that out, I’ll let you know.”

              “Perhaps if I suggest options…”

              “I know what the options are.”

              “Hmmm.” Hannibal said softly, affection in his voice; as he was more than used to Will’s abrasiveness, but actually seemed to like him for it.  A man who ate the rude was in love with a rude man.  Will snorted at the thought, then blushed at the memory of the phrase _in love_.

              Hannibal’s hand trailed slowly down Will’s side and caressed his hip, before drifting towards their erections.  He gently brushed his fingertips over Will’s dick, making his eyes flutter closed at the promise of attention there.

              “Yes.” he said, his voice cracking, and Hannibal wrapped his fingers around them both.  He began to stroke, and Will groaned softly, closing his eyes as he felt the new and delicious sensation of his cock being jerked off pressed to another.  Heat flushed his body and his dick swelled, the feeling of Hannibal touching him more intense than he’d anticipated.  Before long he was rocking his hips up into his hand, and when he felt Hannibal beginning to rock as well he groaned, reaching out his fingers to clasp them over Hannibal’s shoulder, wanting him near.

              “Yes…so good…” he whispered, unable to open his eyes, his cheeks burning with desire.  He felt Hannibal press soft, light kisses to his cheeks and ears and neck, his mouth panting heavily between them.  His shoulder muscles flexed as he worked them both, the bed softly creaking from their rocking, and now that Will was lost to the pleasure, he forgot about his inhibitions.  He wanted more.

              “Hannibal.” he whispered, placing his fingers on Hannibal’s chest, gently stroking them through the hairs there.  He opened his eyes to find Hannibal gazing with adoration at his face.  Their gazes met, even as they rocked into each other, both of their faces flushed with heat.

              “Hannibal, I want you.”

              “Tell me how, Will, and you shall have it.”

              The heat and desire chased away his inhibitions.

              “I want to be inside you.  Penetrate you.”

              The pleased hum Hannibal gave was so low it was nearly a growl, and it set Will’s heart beating even faster.  Hannibal’s hand left its task, moving up towards Will’s face, where his thumb stroked slowly over Will’s cheek. Will lay, cock aching from the loss of contact, his pulse so thick in his veins he could feel it in his face and ears. 

              Hannibal’s fingers moved to Will's lips, his pointer and middle finger pressing against them until he parted them.  Hannibal’s fingers dove in deep, up to the knuckles, and Will groaned at his forcefulness.  He wrapped his tongue around them and wanted to suck, but knew that was not the purpose here.  He let his eyes meet Hannibal’s as he slathered as much drool onto his fingers as he could, feeling Hannibal press them in and out of his mouth, gliding along his tongue, essentially fucking him slowly, and he burned with how much he enjoyed it.

              Hannibal pulled his fingers away, leaving a string of drool from them to Will’s lips as he moved them down between his own legs.  He lifted one knee and began to tease himself, and Will’s blood grew hot as he watched.  Needing touch again he slid his hand down and wrapped it around himself, stroking as he watched Hannibal work.  He brought his fingers back to Will’s lips for more and Will obliged him, the soft moan that Hannibal gave as he eagerly slathered more drool over his fingers sending sparks down his spine.

              They repeated that several times, Will shifting back a bit so he could watch Hannibal as he slid his fingers into himself, working himself open, his eyes never once leaving Will’s face.  They were hardly touching and yet it was incredibly intimate; this shared moment that was only for each other, shutting out the rest of the world.  As Hannibal worked himself open his eyes began to flutter closed, two of his fingers buried deep to the knuckles, and Will’s cock swelled with anticipation.

              When he pulled his fingers free, Hannibal’s eyes wandered down Will’s chest to rest on his penis, proud and swollen, pre-cum dripping from the swollen tip.  He slid down Will’s body, slowly, eyes darting up to Will’s face several times, looking for a sign that he should stop.  Will was so far gone now that nothing in the world would make him want this to stop, and when Hannibal’s lips touched the tip of his cock in a gentle kiss, his strangled cry was louder than he’d expected it would be.

              He could feel Hannibal’s pleased smirk as he pressed it to his cock, but then it faded, his mouth opening wide to suck the head into his mouth.  Will groaned and his hands flew to clutch his hair, the heat of his mouth surrounding him deeper, deeper, his tongue caressing his flesh while his lips pressed against the sides.  Hannibal’s hand slid down between his own legs and he began to work himself open again, pushing his fingers into himself at the same pace he swallowed Will, his entire body moving in a perfect, sensual rhythm while Will could do little more than pant erratically.

              He felt Hannibal’s drool begin to slide down his shaft, coating him, getting him ready for what he had asked for.  His entire face was flushed red now, his hips beginning to cant up to bury himself deeper into Hannibal’s mouth, which he kept loose and open, never giving Will more than a tease.  It made him hard and it made him want, so that when Hannibal pulled his fingers out of himself he hardly noticed; not until his hand wrapped around Will’s wrist to guide it towards Hannibal’s mouth.

              It took Will a moment to understand, and then he got it as Hannibal pushed his fingers up into his mouth alongside his cock.  Hannibal continued to bob his head, every now and then a soft, almost inaudible moan leaving him as he lavished his tongue over Will’s erection, and now his two fingers. When Hannibal rose he didn’t lick a single drop off; leaving Will soaking wet, a pool on his pelvis and a puddle on the blanket beneath.

              Hannibal slid up to lie beside him and took Will’s hand, guiding it down between his legs.  Will closed his eyes and let Hannibal guide him, feeling his fingers press into the heat between his cheeks, deeper, deeper, the flush on his face now spreading down his neck to bloom across his chest.  He felt the ring of muscle and tried to hesitate, but Hannibal pushed his fingers in, both of them together.

              The heat struck him first, followed by the tightness that squeezed all round him.  With his eyes closed he pushed in only to his first knuckles, then started to pull out.  Hannibal’s hand was back, grabbing his wrist with firmness, pushing him in deeper.  Will panted against Hannibal’s chest as he pressed his face there, amazed at how incredibly intense this felt.  He pushed in as deep as he could go before he slid out again partially, then pushed in again slowly, learning what it felt like to be inside Hannibal.

              “Will.” Hannibal said after not long at all, his voice cracking and full of breath.  “If you don’t move quickly, it will dry.”

              Will nodded and rose to a sitting position, moving so that he sat between Hannibal’s legs, which he spread wider, shamelessly.  He could see his fingers buried inside him now and was unable to not stare, amazed as he moved them slowly in and out, watching Hannibal’s breaths move with him; hearing the soft gasps that he was causing.

              He scooted forward and pressed his cock to where his fingers disappeared inside Hannibal’s body.  The moment he felt the heat, he _wanted_ , and he pulled his fingers away, using them to guide his tip to rest where they had just been.

              “Don’t hesitate.” Hannibal said.  Will pushed forward, hard, and felt Hannibal’s body give way to let him in.  He heard the sharp intake of his breath and paused.  Hannibal’s hands rose up to roughly clasp at his hips, pulling him nearer.  He pushed in further and felt the tightness surround him, closing his eyes from how good in felt.  In, in, in, he slid forward into Hannibal, both of them giving soft pants as their bodies tried to process so much sensation.

              Once Will was far enough in that he no longer needed his hands he shifted to his knees, pressing his palms flat to the bed on either side of Hannibal.  He concentrated on going slowly, on listening to Hannibal’s breaths as he pushed, on watching his stomach rise and fall.  When he felt the heat of Hannibal’s ass press against his balls he stopped, panting, his shoulders trembling as he thought about what he was doing.

              He felt fingers caress his cheek and he opened his eyes to gaze into Hannibal’s face.  He leaned down and pressed a long, deep kiss to his lips, then another, then another, their mouths hungry for each other, their bodies joined together in a closeness that put every other attempt at intimacy to shame.

              Will pulled back and placed his hands on Hannibal’s thighs.

              “Whenever you are ready.” Hannibal said, and Will nodded.  He slowly pulled out, only a little, then pushed back in, and groaned.  His eyes fluttered closed as he pulled back and rocked in again, then again and again, not moving much but finding he didn’t need to because of how tight Hannibal felt.  His cock was squeezed and stroked perfectly, the pleasure rising through him, teasing him, beckoning him.  With each rock he pulled farther out and pushed in harder, the groans of Hannibal’s voice only encouraging him to do it more.

              He placed his palms to the bed and began to fuck in earnest, thrusting his cock into Hannibal with force, low pants rumbling up from his chest when he pushed in.  Hannibal rocked with him, his knees spread wide, soft, quiet grunts leaving him with each thrust in. When Will could manage to open his eyes he saw rapture on Hannibal’s face, his hands seeking Will’s to clasp over his fingers, holding him tightly as their bodies worked hard to join them.

              Will snapped his hips forward so hard their flesh began to slap together and all either of them did in response was moan.  Hannibal felt so good; so hot and tight and desperate and needy.  He found himself tipping his head to press kisses to his knees and thighs, his hips thrusting forward as hard as they could, his muscles burning with effort as pleasure piled higher and higher within him. 

              Through slitted eyes he saw Hannibal’s chin lifted high, his head thrown back in pleasure.  He lifted a hand to stroke his cock, and Will pressed more kisses to his knee, enjoying the sight, encouraging him.  The bliss on Hannibal’s face was exquisite, and Will inherently knew that he made no such expression for anyone else; this was for Will and Will alone.  He gazed down at him, eyes wandering over what was now his lover, taking in his beautiful and delicious form, wondering just how often he would get to touch him like this.  He guessed it would be as often as he pleased.

              The pleasure began to shoot up from his cock in spikes, going straight to his balls and up his spine.  Will pounded hard into Hannibal, tipping his head back as his eyes closed, lost to the pleasure, lost to the heat that was Hannibal.  He felt his fingers on him; stroking his shoulders, his cheek, his throat, his chest.  He fucked as hard and fast as he could, his orgasm building, smoldering in his balls until they drew up and he exploded, wave after wave of ecstasy pulsing through him.  The world faded from his mind, the room, the bed, their past; even Will became nothing as all that existed was Hannibal.  Hannibal Lecter.

              Trembling, Will fell forward, their chests pressing together as he pressed kiss after kiss to Hannibal’s lips, unable to show him the depth of his affection, no action he could do enough to display how deeply in love he really was. 

              “Hannibal.” he whispered, and that was the only word that would do.  Everything else fell flat and useless.  “Hannibal, be mine.”

              “I am.” Hannibal said, his voice thick and rough, his hand working hard to bring him to orgasm.  Will began to kiss his neck, then his throat, wide, open-mouthed kisses that were more like hungry licks, full of the desire he had just felt and the satisfaction that had taken over his mind.  He felt Hannibal stiffen and then tremble, and with a low groan his release shot all over their bellies, pulsing with the rocks of Hannibal’s hips.  Will pressed a hungry kiss to his lips, which he returned eagerly, their bodies both collapsing, squishing the mess between them, though Will could hardly care.

              Hannibal brought his clean hand up to Will’s face and caressed his cheek.  Will pulled back enough so that they could see each other’s eyes, and in the depth of them, he knew Hannibal felt as helpless to this as he was.  They were lost in it together, both perfectly enraptured and owned by each other, neither able to escape, and no longer wanting to.

              They both panted together until their breathing slowed.  Hannibal lifted his arms to wrap them around Will’s back, holding him close, stroking his fingers gently up and down his skin.  Will grew soft and slipped himself out with a wince, then settled against Hannibal’s chest and between his legs, the intimacy of the position no longer intimidating in the wake of what they had just done.

              “Is it as you desired, Will?” Hannibal asked, his fingers stroking slowly through Will’s hair as he rested his face on Hannibal’s chest.

              “So much more.” he replied.  This close to Hannibal he could feel his every muscle as they each tensed, almost imperceptibly.  Then all of the energy from that was put into Hannibal’s hands, where his fingers clasped at Will’s hair, holding him near.     

              Neither said a word for a long time, and Will felt himself drifting in and out of sleep, his head resting on the rhythmic breathing of Hannibal’s chest as it rose and fell.

              Eventually he lifted his head, eyes droopy with sleepiness, and looked into a face that reflected exactly how he felt; relaxed and satisfied, and a bit in awe.

              “I must confess, I am very pleasantly surprised.” Hannibal finally said.  Will raised an eyebrow.

              “How?”

              Hannibal reached up his fingers and caressed Will’s cheek, his brown eyes normally so dangerously vicious, looking up at him with warm affection.

              “I suppose the depth of my desire blinded me to the possibility it might be reciprocated.”

              Will rolled his eyes.

              “Yeah, I’d fallen victim to that, too.”

              “You had?”

              Will nodded sleepily, wondering when exactly he should tell Hannibal about the conversations he’d had with Bedelia.

              “That conversation can wait.” Will said.  “Right now I just want to sleep.”

              “An excellent proposition.” Hannibal said, rising.  They walked into the bathroom, where Hannibal wet a washcloth and began to wipe Will’s belly clean, their eyes meeting in the mirror over the sink several times, and Will found a deep, satisfying comfort in such closeness, because it was so familiar.             

              “We have always been this intimate.” Will said softly.  “You’ve washed me like this plenty of times before.”  
              “Indeed, I have.” Hannibal said.  “I couldn’t keep my hands from you, even when I tried with my utmost strength.”

              “Well,” Will said, turning around to wrap his arms around Hannibal’s neck.  “No need to keep trying.  Your hands are perfectly welcome.”

              Their kiss was soft and lazy, both sleepy and satisfied.  Hannibal sent Will to bed while he finished cleaning himself up, and while they had slept in the same bed for a majority of their time on the run, this would be different.

              The light went off and he felt Hannibal slide in behind him, still naked.  He pulled Will to him, pressing his back to his chest, his ass to his pelvis.  Will blushed in the darkness and snuggled deep into Hannibal’s embrace, their first time falling asleep as lovers; the last barrier between them destroyed, every line crossed with no ability, or intention, of ever going back.


End file.
